Cullen Chat
by kaashaa
Summary: What happens when the Cullens get into chat with Characters from their past and present? Anything's possible.  I Don't Own Anything Twilight or make money that's Stephanie Myer's Job.  Have fun reading though!


Vampirelover has signed on

CannotReadHerMind has signed on

Pixie101 has signed on

Southerngentleman has signed on

Teddybear has signed on

Prettygirl has signed on

Pixie101: Hey Bella

Vampirelover: Hey Alice I thought you and Jasper were going to the mall?

Pixie101: We went just after school but there wasn't anything going on in the new store.

Teddybear: Wow amazing Alice didn't buy anything. HI BELLAAAAAA!

Vampirelover: Hi Emmett be nice to Alice

CannotReadHerMind: Hi love

Teddybear: Hi hun

CannotReadHerMind: Not you Emmett *growls*

Vampirelover: Hi Edward how as your day today I missed you

CannotReadHerMind: Long with out you

Teddybear: Oh get a room you two (Rose wrote that cause she came downstairs from our room-Emmett)

CannotReadHerMind: We have this room if we can get you out Rose.

Prettygirl: Bite me Edward.

CannotReadHerMind: No thankx

Prettygirl has signed off

Southerngentleman: how was school Bella?

Vampirelover: It was long missed you guys today Jasper.

CannotReadHerMind: So where were we before Rose interrupted us.

Southerngentleman: I asked Bella about school

Vampirelover: I said long and that missed you guys

CannotReadHerMind: I see that. So are you going to get to come over this evening love?

Vampirelover: I don't know depends on how good of a mood Charlie's in or if I can get Jasper to help me out *looks at Jasper with a pout*

Pixie101: Jazzy and I can do that besides better us than Edward since he's still mad at him.

CannotReadHerMind: I don't know if I like you guys messing with Charlie just so Bella can come over. I'm not saying that I don't want Bella over but that's a little dangerous for you isn't Jasper?

Southerngentleman: I fed fairly well today before Alice and I went to the mall.

CannotReadHerMind: Are you sure you want them doing that love?

Vampirelover: Edward don't worry if I need help I can get them to help. Uh oh got to go Charlie's home. I'll leave my chat open guys

Pixie101: HB Bella!

LilTiger has signed on

Teddybear: NIKKI!

LilTiger: Hi Emmett nice name. So I'm hoping the other three or four in here are people like Edward Jasper Alice and Rose and not some stranger that's going to ask about my name nerd.

CannotReadHerMind: Don't worry Nikki we're all here the only one different is Vampirelover that's my girlfriend Bella

LilTiger: Okay so this sounds like Edward

CannotReadHerMind: it is little sister

LilTiger: okay so I'm taking a chance that Southerngentleman and pixie101 are Jasper and Alice then?

Pixie101: Yepp you got us right sorry I was talking to Charlie on the phone for a second; HI NIKKI I miss ya sis!

LilTiger: Hi Alice miss you two. Hey JASPER YOU'RE A BRAT WON'T EVEN TELL YOUR SISTER HI!

Southerngentleman: Sorry Nikki how have you been little lady?

LilTiger: I've been good how are you?

Vampirelover: Hey Alice can you come get me? *looks at LilTiger*

CannotReadHerMind: Don't worry love its Carlisle and Esme's God daughter I'll explain when you get here she's fine and yes she knows.

LilTiger: Hi Nikki's the name and trust me wouldn't have surprised me I'm sure Edward will give you most of life story but trust me I'm glad he found you

Vampirelover: Thanks maybe we can talk later.

LilTiger: Sure thing speaking of which Alice besides answering her question can you do me a favor.

Teddybear: Uh oh get a shovel Edward and Jasper Nikki is in trouble again

LilTiger: Emmett go play with a train

Pixie101: Sure go ahead Nikki and yes as soon as I'm done with Nikki's questions I'll come get you.

Vampirelover: Okay I'm going to get ready see you guys in a bit

Vampirelover has signed off

LilTiger: I was wondering if you or Edward would see if Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme mind a mouth to feed. I'm bored to tears around here. Need something to do.

Pixie101: Well since you asked I saw the answer and its yes so pack up not to much Mall time and come on but I'll get Carlisle for you brb

CannotReadHerMind: Are you okay Nikki?

Teddybear: Whad did you break?

LilTiger: I didn't break anything Emmett and I'm find Edward just that I'm mostly by myself cause Uncle Kirk and the others are on tour and Aunt Lani, Becca and Railee went to go see Aunt Lani's family in Hawaii.

CannotReadHerMind: I thought you liked going to Hawaii?

LilTiger: I normally do but to tell the truth I've been missing you guys for a while. Aunt Lani said it best when she said if I don't get to see you guys at least every two years I don't act normal

Southerngentleman: She has a point you do act off when you don't get to be around us

LilTiger: Thanks for the vote of confidence Jazz

CannotReadHerMind: LOL

Teddybear: LOL

Southerngentleman: LOL

Pixie101: What's everyone laughing at? Carlisle and Esme said they liked the idea

LilTiger: They're laughing at me Alice but tell them I'll be coming in tomorrow evening or the day after.

Pixie101: Boys be nice! Okay I'm going to get Bella see ya Nikki tomorrow

Pixi101 has signed off

Southerngentleman has signed off

LilTiger: well that's nice leave me with Dumb and dumber

CannotReadHerMind: I thought you loved me little sister

LilTiger: Okay fine left me with Edward and dingdong

Teddybear: Hey!

LilTiger: you know if I didn't love you Emmett I wouldn't pick on you

Teddybear: I know can't wait to see ya Oh better go tell Rose see ya tomorrow Nikki

Teddybear has signed off

CannotReadHerMind: well I'd better go before Bella gets here too. We'll see you tomorrow Nikki have a good night and sweet dreams little sister

CannotReadHerMind has signed off

LilTiger has signed off


End file.
